With Open Eyes Traducción
by Luna Oscura1
Summary: Drabble... Después de un accidente Harry se queda ciego


**With Open Eyes**  
><strong>Con los ojos abiertos<strong>  
><strong>By: 1ightning<strong>  
><strong>Traducido por: Luna Oscura<strong>  
><strong>Beteado por: GiselleFriends<strong>  
><strong>Original: http: 1ightning . livejournal .com **

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble<strong>

* * *

><p>A Harry le gustaba tocar.<p>

Incluso antes del accidente, siempre le gustaba permanecer en contacto con Draco, le gustaba correr sus manos por su cabello, hacerlas viajar por su columna y hacerlas avanzar por su pecho con toques tan ligeros como plumas. Lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, prometiéndole a Draco que sería capaz de reconocerlo solamente con tocarlo; que podría reconocer a Draco por la línea de su hombro o por su nuca.

Cuando hacían el amor, Harry acostumbraba a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Draco siempre le rogaba que los abriera para él, y cuando el moreno le cumplía, se corría al perderse en esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

* * *

><p>A Harry le gustaba escuchar.<p>

Draco realmente nunca entendió por qué a Harry le gustaba escucharlo tanto. Su padre le decía que hablaba más de lo que era aconsejable; Pansy, por mucho que lo amara, regularmente le decía que se callara; Crabbe y Goyle nunca le dijeron que se callara, pero la mirada en sus ojos era suficiente para decirle a Draco que no le estaban escuchando. _Harry siempre escucha_, pensó. Le gustaba recostarse con Draco y escuchar al rubio narrarle sobre lo que había hecho ese día, con quienes había hablado, qué tan estúpidas eran esas personas, lo que quería hacer al día siguiente…

A Harry también le gustaba hablar. Le contaba a Draco pequeñas cosas sobre su día, lo que él sabía le gustaría al rubio, y siempre sonreía cuando lo hacía. Frecuentemente, Draco lo reprendía por ser tan sentimental, pero eso sólo hacía sonreír más al moreno.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba con Harry cuando despertó después del accidente, pero le tomó un tiempo al moreno notar eso.<p>

Draco bajó la vista hacia su novio, al verlo abrir los ojos, cerrarlos, frotarlos y finalmente abrirlos nuevamente. El rubio se quedó inmóvil al ver como la somnolencia cambiaba a confusión y después a temor, y como las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar al arañar su rostro, tratando de saber por qué no podía ver.

Finalmente, la voz de Draco regresó: —No sirven.

Harry saltó, y Draco se odió a sí mismo por no decir algo antes: —¿Qué es lo que no sirve? —preguntó Harry, su voz temblaba.

—Tus ojos. No sirven. —Era una pobre explicación, y a Draco le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que Harry no podía leer la disculpa escrita en su rostro—. Lo siento —dijo, y sonaba patético incluso para sus oídos.

—¿Estoy ciego?

Draco se sentó en la cama y tomó una de las manos de Harry, se dio cuenta que por primera vez no tenía nada que decir.

* * *

><p>Harry no le dio vueltas por mucho tiempo. <em>Nadie ha muerto<em>, insistió. Sí, su carrera en el Quidditch había terminado, y eso le entristecía. Pero todavía tenía muchos sentidos para disfrutar y muchos amigos con quienes disfrutarlos.

La mejor cosa, después de todo, ere el hecho que aparecieron muchos anónimos con "buenos deseos" que le enviaban chocolates. En ese aspecto, Harry era como un niño pequeño. Draco amaba la forma en que Harry se excitaba por poder desayunar chocolate. Se lo dijo y fue recompensado con un baño de besos sabor a chocolate.

* * *

><p>Frecuentemente Harry bromeaba sobre sus rodillas. Le gustaba decir que se estaban poniendo más huesudas y hacía que Draco le dijera de qué color eran los moretes.<p>

Era sólo una de esas cosas, reflexionó Draco. Había tratado de que Harry probara la casa, pero el moreno seguía arreglándoselas para toparse con cosas por su camino y golpearse. Una vez Harry sugirió que deberían llevarlo a las casas de otras personas por si querían asegurarse de que fueran o no seguras, porque realmente parecía que si había algo remotamente peligroso, Harry siempre podría encontrarlo.

Una vez a la semana, Draco sugería que buscaran un hechizo que les ayudara, pero Harry se rehusó cada vez. _Simplemente soy nuevo en esto_, insistió. Cualquier otro momento, insistía en que Draco le besara cada nueva herida al menos una vez, y el rubio nunca se negaba.

* * *

><p>Harry hizo de un juego el identificar a sus amigos al tocarle los hombros. Seguidamente confundía a Hermione y a Ginny; raramente cambiaba a Ron con Seamus; nunca, nunca fallaba al identificar a Draco.<p>

Una vez, cuando Draco le preguntó por qué hacía eso, insinuando que de hecho comenzaba a molestar un poco a Seamus, Harry sonrió maliciosamente y le recordó a Draco su anterior promesa: —Sé exactamente quién eres todo el tiempo —dijo orgullosamente.

—Bien por ti —replicó Draco.

—¿Entonces a la próxima debo de tratar de reconocer a las personas por su polla?

Rápidamente, Draco lo golpeó e inmediatamente Harry le dijo que ahora tenía que besar la herida.

* * *

><p>Draco entró a la sala y encontró a Harry agachado en el piso, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Rápidamente se acercó a él, el hombre más ligero sacó su varita y sanó rápidamente la inflamación en la cabeza de su novio.<p>

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hay una perilla sobre esa pared que antes no estaba —replicó Harry, señalando la pared mencionada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estaba caminando y me golpee la cabeza con eso. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué esta ahí?

—Se supone que sería una sorpresa —contestó Draco, con una sonrisa compungida.

—Oh. Bueno, continua, dime qué hay ahí.

—Nop. Todavía no está listo.

Harry trató de lucir lo más suplicante posible: —Vamos…

—Nop. Y te aseguro que tampoco podrás entrar ahí. —Draco estaba muy orgulloso de los encantamientos bloqueadores que conjuró sobre la puerta en caso de que Harry sí la encontrara.

—¿Por favor?

Draco sonrió: —Me temo que tendrás que esperar.

Harry le frunció el ceño y salió lo más cuidadosamente posible.

* * *

><p>El día que finalmente terminó la misteriosa habitación, Draco dejó la puerta abierta y se fue a sentar en una esquina.<p>

Se sentó esperando a Harry por más de veinte minutos, antes de que su novio fuera a buscarlo y se encontrara con que la puerta estaba finalmente abierta.

Draco observó en silencio, mientras Harry entraba en la habitación cuidadosamente, manteniendo las manos extendidas frente a él. El moreno se volvió para tocar una de las paredes, y Draco sonrió al ver la confusión en el hombre, su mano se había hundido en una gruesa y esponjosa almohada.

Harry dio un paso al frente y sus pies cayeron en suelo blando. Cuando caminó y no encontró obstáculos en su camino, comenzó a sonreír; entendiendo lo que Draco había hecho para él.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Harry encontrara a Draco, y se dejó caer a su lado con suave "whumph"

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—Me gusta. ¿Para qué es? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé. Para cuando te canses de tener moretes, supongo. Además, tienes que notar que se siente como estar en una cama realmente grande —añadió Draco, sonriendo astutamente.

Harry sonrió y se recargó en él: —¿Enserio?

* * *

><p>Cuando hacían el amor, Draco seguía rogando a Harry para que mantuviera los ojos abiertos.<p>**FIN…**

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas de Luna**

**¡Hola Genteeeeeeeee!**

**Síp, parece que estoy desquitando ahorita que no estoy en la playa...**

**Bueno, esta nota es sólo para avisarles que esta traducción no tiene autorización, ¿por qué? Pues verán, la autora no ha aparecido desde febrero del año pasado, y en ese entonces sólo apareció para dejar un lista de sus fics y ya tenía más de un año sin aparecerse, así que le he dejado un mensaje, en dado caso que me conteste y me diga que lo quite, pues lo quitaré... Es por eso que no tiene autorización...**

**Bien, si eres alguien que me dira: "¿Cómo puedes publicar algo así? Sin permiso, eso no se hace... contra las reglas... blah blah blah," por favor, ahorrenselo, ya les he dicho por qué no tengo el permiso, si la autora me dice quitalo, con mucho gusto lo quitaré...**

**Si alguna de las administradoras me dice eso, pues perfecto, lo quito...**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**_Luna Oscura*_**


End file.
